The Descendents
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: So in this story, The girls are actually children of evil villain parents, Parents that have done nothing but bad things there hole life, So Serena and Her gang are outsiders, From the royalties and hero's kids, So what happens when both worlds combined together, Where they share High school together too. Yes it's a little like The Descendants but, Not the same way. Thank you enjoy
1. Before the Birth of The Scouts

As The Evil King Siren, Had just attack the Western gates, He had plans of his own, Along with King Alastair, They both were destroying villages and attacking many who didn't chose side of good and Evil, As this Continue to play out, Both Kings were in a deep Laugher thinking they were about to win this kingdom finally, But there so called Perfect Brothers, They were chosen last like always.

And it wasn't just them either, Selena of the Hunt, Hated how Her Sister, Princess Luna got everything from her Parents, as well, whatever she wanted she got on a sliver platter, While Selena got the hand downs as well, Plus she was the oldest and yet Luna got the crown and right's to the thrown.

And then there's Pearl, The Sea's Queen and she was banish by her own father, Over the other sisters, Pearl made threats that she would get even as well.

As the Years played out Many of all the Villains threats disappeared, for a long time, Then all our of the blue, With the help of King Siren broke though there defensives.

So, We have Selena, Queen of Moon and Hunt, She was as evil as they came, Her Sister, Luna got the thrown instead of her, Witch is also Serena's Mother too.

And King Dominick, was her Father, And he was a really big hater of humans and Demon's marriages, He found it insulting too, But mostly because he despise a lot of people too, He was very impressive Sword smith plus black arts Swords Master too, And Her Mother, She has a very powerful spell book, That could do lots good and evil.

Pearl, Is the queen of the sea, practically and with the right spells she could turn anything her way now, Now that she finally found the lost trident that belong to an old Sea king who died 5,000 thousand years ago, So now with the powers, She can do whatever she wanted too. And She also became Amy's Mother later on, Mercury's Mother. And Neptune, They were sisters.

King Alastair, Finally took back what he wanted from the beginning, The Powers of the Book of secret arts of black magic, Where he could control whatever he wanted too. And Is Rai's father, Mars Father.

Her Mother, Lady Sahara was an future teller and spy as well, But must worse as well, She use the worse of curses, on People.

Gabriella, Was A phoenix, Witch she had a special gift to share with the world, And the human and Demon, Banished her for it, She had a hard time on control on with it sometimes, But more then anything, she could walk into a volcano and not die, She could walk on the sun, Too she was trying to sell Solar energy to people, but it was a forbidden item as well, So she got the boot too, But she was tired of people not expecting her true gifts, either, Hers' or her Daughter's. Mina was also her daughter and they share the same powers pretty much, That was Venus's Mother, She never knew her father, Gabriella also like to play with the hearts of men too.

Gypsy, was an element goddess, Thunder and wind, she was a powerful person, She didn't have much patient for people who were idoit either, But she had a horrible temper, She Mothered both Amara and Leeta, They too were sisters.

Jupiter and Uranus, together but they knew nothing of what it's like to be sister, No sharing there tempers were terrible.

And last but not lease Saturn and Pluto, They were both abandon by the kingdom, Like Sesshomarou as well. A Villain known as Cornelia took them into her home and raise them as evil to give to the queen and that it how much as come to be.

Many of them Hero's, were not expecting this to happen, but the war between Good and Evil seem to drive out like mad.

But eventually after, 10 days and 10 night fell, The battle was put to a stop by the great Hero Inutaisho with his mighty sword, and the great wand of Celestia, use by the powers priestess Izyoie pushing them back.

To where they were banish to an island, With a barrier around it, No magic could release them unless they went there themselves, Until then they waiting for a time that they would be free once again.

Until then they all would raise there Children to continue in there foots steps. And for years they did.

Serena was mean and cruel to many around her, She seem to have friends with all the villains kids but there wasn't much to do but stealing and fighting, Of course Venus and Jupiter were heart breakers with other men in there village. But they were beginning to get really bored.

Serena felt like there wasn't anything really special about any of them, Expect for one day there, Parents will want there revenge and there to make it happen for them, they are to steal the Sword and magic wand away from the royal campus, Rumors were that, People are thinking about letting the children make there own choices whether they want to be good or bad, But some believe that wasn't a good idea either.

The island became known as the isle of the lost, Witch means should forever remain lost. But now what happens next when the next heir to the thrown wants to see if the world could be changed, Let's wait and see.

To Be Continue.


	2. Serena's Coldness

As the Many years went by, The children on the isle of the lost, Were most forgotten about, But Serena made it her life mission to set her parents free and help to destroy this so call perfect world, It's not like she should care about anyone, No one really cares about her the same way fairly.

Serena my dearest what are you doing up here? Asks Her Mother smiling evilly. I am studying dark magic Mother, So don't interpret me, Spoke up Serena seriously. That's my nasty little girl...! Laughed out Her Father smiling.

I will be ready for the day this barrier gives and when it does, All good things must come to an end, Light and darkness can't live without one or the other, We will be free, Just wait and see, Mother, Father, Replied Serena seriously.

My nasty little girl, Sure as grown a evil backbone, Like her old Man, Spoke Her father honestly. Never mind that crap now, Father, Now leave me in peace, SO that I may study the great barriers weaknesses, Say's Serena serious tone voice.

Sometimes he even made her parents, Shake with fear from her cold eyes, and heart she kept to herself no one could break into Serena's heart or mind.

Meanwhile outside with the girls.

The Girls were stealing everything possible, They were being chase by the village guards, Of course they all came running into Serena's tower.

What is with everyone, I said get the fuck out...! Yelled out Serena seriously. You study to must, Girl learn to have some fun, Spoke Uranus seriously. No kidding, Were just playing around, Now come on who are we and what's our favorite game of the day is? Asks Mars smiling.

Sing and snatch, Everything possible, Spoke Serena honestly. Exactly, now come on, Who's going to sing Rotten to the core with us? Asks Venus potting face. Not today, Say's Serena honestly.

We never hang out together anymore, come on Serena, Please, Spoke Neptune seriously. Fine...! If it gets you all out of my hair then find, Say's Serena smiling.

Before the hole town knew it, Serena and the girls were walking down the streets singing rotten to the core, The of course Serena tag a wall if her markings. Everything they did was fun, They were of course just doing child's play of magic too.

It pissed off all the villagers, in that island, They were sending reports of this to the kingdom but they didn't care, In there minds they thought they deserved it, Because they choose the evil side long ago and they can lay in there bed they have made.

Serena was bored most of the time, otherwise she love a good game of Sing and Snatch, It's a funny game they came up with when they were kids, They would play around teasing the guards and using there magic to freak people out, Then of course there were the bigger jokes years later, They were always getting into trouble, But the more bad stuff they did the more there Parents became more proud in a way.

But to them they were waiting to the day, They would be attending to the real kingdom. So what happens next. Keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	3. Inuyasha's choices And Serena's Island

Meanwhile across the isle of the lost. As Prince Inuyasha watched the island from his bedroom. He hated His parents ways right now, Everything is all about the side of good is always right, There's never a doll moment with the side of good or the hero's time.

But He was curious about the island his Parent's said never to cross to the other side, The side of evil is waiting for there revenge, But from what it sounded like some of the villains were created out of jealously and hurt feelings turned them into what they are? What if there parents would have been fair to them in the beginning maybe they wouldn't have to fight with them.

My son why are you sharing at the isle of the lost again? Asks Izyoie curious. Mother I wish to make, My first commands as crown prince, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. What is that, I hear about making your first choice as prince? Asks Inutaisho walking into his room.

I want to make a new start, A new law, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. Very well, It is your time to shine, SO what will your first, choice be? Asks Izyoie smiling.

I wish that the children of the isle of the lost were given a chance, In going to school and given a chance to decide there own fate, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Excuse me, What you want them to come here, and cause me more damage then what we've already learned, Spoke up Inutaisho angry. But Dad there children are innocent, You can't call them villains because of what there parents done, They deserve a 2nd chance, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

You do have a point but the child have grown up just like there parents, It won't make a difference with what will happen, Say's Izyoie seriously. I am sorry but I want to make this decision of my own free will, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

And witch Children will they be? Asks Inutaisho curious. The children are, Daughter's of the evil scouts, Sirens army, And the last one Selena's Daughter, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

What...! The scouts children...! And Selena she's the worse of them all, She cares for no one, But herself, She curse a lot of people, killing them...! Yelled out Inutaisho upset.

Dad there children haven't done anything, Worth being fully banished to the island they are to be given a chance to choose there own futures, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I suppose the children are innocent, Very well my son I will think about it, I am not going to say yes, But I will think about it, Spoke Inutaisho honestly.

Thank you, Say's Inuyasha smiling. Now get ready for your classes, Spoke Izyoie seriously. Yes Mother, Replied Inuyasha leaving his room.

I can't believe he wants to give them, A chance I know Selena, She will train her daughter, In the worse ways possible, And Her father is a horrible creature of dark chaos powers, I just don't want my only son I have left, to act like this, Say's Inutaisho concerned.

I know you are trying to protect him, But if you remember perhaps if you show, some more respect and love tore's your other son, Then things might not have been so bad, But It was our flaut too, That most of the Old Scouts probably would have stayed on our side but, We decided to disrespect them of there powers, there talents and more, Some of them just wanted to be liked, Instead of hated they were hurt by us, We made fun of them, causing all of to turn evil, Perhaps maybe given the future child a chance for there own futures, Say's Izyoie honestly.

Perhaps you are right, We were the cause of the wars too, Very well I will tell Inuyasha the news after school, Spoke Inutaisho seriously.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha, He skip out of class for the day, He hid under and robe and hood, He sneak Into the isle of the lost, He needed to study the kids first.

As He minded his own business, He walked around the village. Wow this place, Is something else alright, Spoke up Inuyasha surprised. As he accidentally slammed into him someone.

Hey watch it...! Yelled out Serena angry. Sorry about that, Say's Inuyasha starting to run away blushing. Now what's the hurry, Spoke up Serena coldly. Sorry I wasn't trying to be rude, I just didn't want you to hex me, Replied Inuyasha worried.

Not worth my time, Loser, Spoke Serena honestly. I am not a loser, Replied Inuyasha seriously. I don't play little hex games, anymore that's so child's play, Now who are you, I am sure I know everyone, in the village, But I don't recognize you, Say's Serena seriously.

I've been around, I just don't like people, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Oh...! Say's Serena almost blushing. Something was sparking inside her.

Well be careful because, Jay and Nick over there will try to fight with you, if you don't watch your surroundings, they will try to rob you blind, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Whatever I can handle them, Replied Inuyasha smirking. Bad boy, I like a little bad boy with attitude, If you survive come find me later in the castle, Say's Serena walking away.

He smiled and watched her leaving. Wait what is your name, Dark one? Asks Inuyasha curious. I am Princess Serena, Who are you? Asks Serena normal tone voice. I am...! Well it doesn't matter who I am, I just have to know, Now I need to give this to you, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

What is it? Asks Serena confused. It's a letter, for you and the dark scouts, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. She open it. What the hell kind of sick joke is this? Asks Serena seriously.

It's an invite to the outside world, You and the Scouts are to attend high school with normal kids, Like the hero kids and so here give it to your parents, I am a massager, sent to get this to you, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

You are a massager? Asks Serena changing her tone voice. Yes, I am just trying to give you all a 2nd chance to live your lives not your parents lives, You deserve to make your choices, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Who are you? Asks Serena coldly. Inuyasha, Prince, Inuyasha, And I want to give you a chance to be free from this place, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Don't waste your ugly pity on us, We aren't going to change for anyone, We've all been humiliated by society to many times, We won't change our minds, Spoke up Serena angry.

Sorry about that, But this time we are going to give you all, A chance to show your talents and powers for good and other things, Look it's a chance you can get off of the isle of the lost, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Serena, get home now...! Yelled out Her Father and Mother together. Look what we have here, The Crown Prince, Naughty boy coming here without protectors, Spoke Selena's seriously.

Don't you even dear touch my son...! Yelled out Inutaisho seriously. Well, Well, Now why would your Son sneak out my Daughter's hand, Very interesting, Inutaisho, Spoke up Dominick smirking.

I don't know, I'll deal with us punishment later, But I will be back tomorrow to pick up Serena, and the new Scouts, They will be attending our schools, Got a promble with that? Replied Inutaisho seriously.

What if we don't want to be apart of this society of yours, Spoke up Serena seriously. Yeah what gives you, The rights to asks us to go to your so called world now? Asks Leeta coldly. Seriously, Spoke Rai honestly.

You girls haven't done anything wrong yet, But I suppose if you don't want to get off this island, That's your choice, Replied Inutaisho seriously.

Very well, We will meet you tomorrow morning, Be here by 7, and we'll take it from there, Beside going to school outside this place might seem fun, Spoke Serena smiling.

Serena, are you kidding me? Asks Sesshomarou grabbing her. Sesshomarou, Spoke up Inutaisho gently. What? Spoke up Sesshomarou coldly.

I would like you to come home too, But if you truly haven't change your mind about the crown, Then I am afraid I can't change my mind either, Say's Inutaisho respectfully. I am never going to forgive you, Replied Sesshomarou seriously. I am sorry you feel that way, Spoke Inutaisho honestly.

Yeah well so am I, Say's Sesshomarou putting his arm around Serena. Come Serena, Spoke Sesshomarou seriously. Right, Let's go girls, Replied Serena serious tone voice too.

Serena...! Please don't change your mind, This is your one chance to live a new life, Just think about it, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I will be here tomorrow, We will go to your school, But don't expect us to be good forever, Say's Serena honestly.

Okay, Spoke Inuyasha worried. She might be going to this school of yours, But Keep your hands off my girls little brother, If you even think about trying to turn her good or anything, I will kill you, Spoke Sesshomarou coldly.

Don't waste your breath, Spoke Inutaisho honestly. If you girls do come outside this barrier, I am expecting you to grow up as nice Ladies, in the society of our world, Spoke Inutaisho seriously. Very well, but we will see who is who and who is being there true selves, Replied Serena smirking evilly. Very well, We will see, Spoke up Inuyasha gently.

Meanwhile as they were leaving.

Inuyasha what were you thinking, Coming down here alone, and talking to Serena like that, She could have hurt you, Spoke up Inutaisho upset.

I had to be sure I knew what I was getting myself into, but she is rather beautiful, Say's Inuyasha blushing. If this is some way to piss off your brother, Then you really are asking for a war, Spoke Inutaisho honestly.

I never said that, I like Serena, But I do want to try and make a new world where we can live together without fighting, Those girls talents could be use for good purposes, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

I know my son, Just be careful, The scouts might be able to mend but Serena's heart is like ice, She was hurt by a lot of this society, So She is very close to your brother too, He is very jealous around Serena, no guys have ever attempt to take Serena from him, So don't get to friendly with her, Replied Inutaisho seriously.

Don't worry, I am in a relationship with Kagome anyways, No need to worry about that, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Okay, Be careful my son, Spoke Inutaisho seriously.

Meanwhile back at the castle.

Daughter I wish to know what's going to happen with you going outside of this island, Spoke up Selena curious. I am going to get us set free , This is it, Mother, father, we could finally be set free, Say's Serena smiling coldly.

What do you have in mind? Asks the girls smiling evilly too. We take the wand and powerful sword, That's what we need, to get our revenge, Plus the barrier will be destroyed, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Very well Serena, I am trusting that you girls do not fail us, Say's Selena seriously. Don't worry we won't will we girls, Spoke up Serena seriously. Not a chance, Replied Mina honestly. Yeah we will get even, Spoke Leeta smiling. About time, after all these years of waiting, Spoke up Rai seriously.

Tomorrow we are to act like nice girls, We are to pertain to act like we want to change to be...! dear I say it, But Go...! Good, Not evil anymore, Spoke Serena chocking on her own words.

As they all agreed and began packing.

Serena might I have a word? Spoke up Sesshomarou smiling evilly. What is it, Ever about? Asks Serena curious. I want you, to destroy my little brothers heart, Say's Sesshomarou smiling. What did you have in mind my love? Asks Serena curious.

He's to be crown prince, If his love is shot down, perhaps if you can break his spirit for me, Then we can rule of the kingdom together once we take over, once to destroy the barrier surrounding the island, Say's Sesshomarou seriously.

I suppose I could play with that Half Breed for you, A little torture and torment, Replied Serena smiling evilly. Sesshomarou kissed her then left. My Brother will be dethrone sooner or later. What are you doing with her? Asks Trista curious.

Jealous are we Trista dear, Spoke Sesshomarou smiling. Don't play games with me, I should be your one and only queen not Serena, Say's Trista jealous. Don't worry about it, I am not going to marry, Her I am using that little birdy to get what I want, Replied Sesshomarou honestly. really? Asks Trista smiling.

Of course, She's powerful and My brother seems to have feelings for her already, If she can get into his heart and mind, Then she can break him down for us, Spoke Sesshomarou smiling.

So as Serena went to bed, She was in the middle of thinking about how cute, Inuyasha was in person, She wonder how much fun, the girls and her were going to be having fun.

So what happens next, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


End file.
